This invention relates to an angled guide plate as well as a track arrangement, in particular for rail fastening systems.
Angled guide plates are known from the prior art. They are used for fastening systems for railway superstructures. In particular, the rails are fixed and guided with angled guide plates of the type in question. For this purpose, the angled guide plates are placed on (railway) sleepers, generally made of concrete, and screwed with these sleepers by means of already cast-in dowels with screws, together with corresponding tension clamps that press from above onto a rail base of the corresponding rail. As a result, extreme forces act on the angled guide plate. While the angled guide plates were made of cast iron in the past, it is known today to make them of plastic. However, the current angled guide plates made of plastic do not have a design suitable to the material and their implementation is not appropriate for plastic. This being, it is disadvantageous in particular that the partly unnecessarily high use of material causes high costs and results to long cycle times for the manufacturing thereof.
Therefore, the aim of this invention is to make available an angled guide plate, in particular for rail fastening systems, that is optimally designed considering the forces that may occur and that thus makes possible cost saving and shortest cycle times for the manufacturing.